


Affinity

by Siberianskys



Series: We Are Family [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil returns to Clint's and Pippa's life just in time to take his daughter trick or treating for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlaterdays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaterdays/gifts).



> Inlaterdays requested this prompt “Don’t you ever do that again!” for a livejournal writing meme. I hope you like it, Lid.

"Are you sure about this?" Clint asked, tying his daughter's tie. 

"Uh huh," Pippa said. 

Clint sat a pair of sunglasses on her face and knelt back to look at his handy work. "Twirl," he said. He smiled weakly as she complied. "He would be very proud of you, baby."

"You sure?" Pippa asked.

Clint frowned. "Why would you think he wouldn't be?" 

"He'd want me to pick Uncle Steeb."

"He would be over the moon you picked him," Clint said, lifting his little girl into his arms and hugging her tight.

"That's disconcerting," Tony said, checking out Pippa's very Coulson-like suit.

"Why am I concerning?" Pippa asked.

Tony laughed. "You look too much like your dad."

"Awww, no, I'm supposed to look like Poppy," Pippa said. 

"That's who Tony was talking about," Clint said. 

Pippa pushed out her bottom lip, "But, he said--" 

"Dad is another word for father. He didn't mean me," Clint said.

Pippa sighed and scrunched-up her nose. 

"What now, baby?" Clint asked. 

"Everything is so complicated," Pippa said. 

"Now that one she gets," Tony said. 

"Is that bad?" Pippa asked. 

"No, mini-Legolas; it's not bad."

"Then what's the matter, Uncle Tony?"

"Yeah, Uncle Tony," Clint said, smirking.

"I am outnumbered in my own home," Tony said.

"I still love you," Pippa said. 

"I love you, too, squirt," Tony said, holding out his arms. 

Pippa leaned over and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck. 

Taking Pippa from Clint, Tony rested her on his hip. "That reminds me; I brought you a present." 

"Tony--"

"It's just something I found in my old man's Captain America junk. I thought it went with the outfit." Tony said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a tie clip. 

"It's Uncle Steeb's shield," Pippa said.

"It'll keep your tie from flying up," Tony said, clipping it into place.

"Tony, that's worth--"

"It's been sitting in a box collecting dust. If Agent were..."

"Thank your Uncle Tony," Clint said. 

"Thank you, Uncle Tony," Pippa said, kissing Tony on the cheek.

"You're welcome; now get going," Tony said, kissing her on the forehead before lowering her to the floor. "You don't want to be late."

"You aren't coming?" Pippa asked. 

"You know what happens when I go anywhere. Jarvis will record it for me; besides, your Aunt Pepper is in Hong Kong and she'll have my a--she'll be very unhappy if I see it without her."

"Nice save," Clint said, taking Pippa by the hand and leading her into the elevator. 

Both men shared a nod as the door slid shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Xscribe for finding my mistakes before they saw the light of day.

Phil Coulson walked into the front doors of Avengers' Tower leaning heavily on his cane and pointedly ignoring the man walking at his side.

"Let me get your wheelchair," Director Fury said. 

Coulson continued to disregard Fury's presence as they plodded slowly through the opulent lobby. 

"Dammit, Phil," Fury said.

"No. I'm facing him on my feet," Coulson said, stopping in front of the reception desk. "I need to see Agent Barton."

"Do you have an appointment?" the receptionist asked. 

Fury held up his I.D. 

"If you don't have a warrant," the receptionist said, "you still need an appointment." 

Coulson wondered if Natasha had chosen this woman herself. It was rare to see anyone who could face Fury's one-eyed stare without any visible reaction. He would pay good money to see how she fared when faced with Stark's antics . Well, damn, he thought, careful what you wish for.

"Fury, you sick son-of-a-bitch," Tony yelled as he stalked toward them, "get your ass out of my tower." 

"Stark--" Fury said.

"Happy, escort Director Fury out," Tony said to the man coming up to join them. "And, Nick, I suggest you go quietly. If calling the suit isn't incentive enough, I'm sure the other guy would love to join us. He has a soft spot for Barton's mini-me."

"What?" Phil asked. 

"You didn't tell him?" Tony asked. 

"I thought it should come from Barton," Fury said. 

"Out," Tony said.

"Stark--" Fury said. 

"Jarvis," Tony said. 

"Yes, sir," the AI said. 

"Ask Bruce to join us. No, wait, better yet, just assemble the team."

"May I remind you, sir," Jarvis said, "Miss Pippa is having her Halloween demonstration at school this morning?"

"Are you leaving under your own power, Nick, or do I have to ruin a little girl's show and tell?" Tony asked.

"Go," Phil said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I need to see Clint and meet our little girl. Tony's right. You are a sick son-of-a-bitch."

"It was your idea," Fury said.

"That's when I thought I was dying," Phil said, reaching out to steady himself on the desk.

"I think he's had enough," Tony said. "Are you going to cooperate or not?"

Fury silently turned on his heel and walked briskly toward the exit, his leather coat flapping behind him. Phil knew that wouldn't be the last time they saw him, but at least he was gone for now. He startled when he felt Tony's hand on his arm. 

"Come on, let's get you up stairs," Tony said. "You look worse than I did after three months in an Afghani cave."

"I'm not going to scare her am I?" Phil asked. 

"Pip? Hell, no. She's her parents' kid."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony wasn't kidding, Phil thought, his little girl really was resilient. His little girl--he was surprised at how quickly he embraced the idea that Clint and Natasha had made him a family during his coma. Pippa had sat on Clint's lap, a serious expression on her face as she had listened intently to her daddy's simple explanation about her poppy's return. She had asked a few questions, asked a few follow-ups and then climbed off her daddy's lap so she could stand at Phil's feet.

"Will it hurt if I hug you?" Pippa asked.

Phil didn't know much about children, but she seemed very grown-up to him for being less than 4-years-old. He could feel Clint's eyes on him knowing his husband was assessing his ability to lift their 32 or so pound child off the ground. "No, baby, you won't hurt me," he said, holding out his arms to Pippa.

"Not a baby, Pippa said.

"You're my baby," Phil said, watching his daughter's face as she mulled over his response. He smiled when she finally grinned and nodded. "Do I get my hug now?" he asked.

Clint laughed as he scooped up his daughter, tickling her as he flipped her upside down.

"Daddy!"

"What?" Clint asked.

"I want Poppy," Pippa said. 

"Well, what's stopping you," Clint asked. 

"I'm the wrong way," Pippa said.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Clint asked.

Phil tried not to laugh as Pippa stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she tried to swing herself upright.

"Help, Poppy," Pippa said.

"I'm not sure I can," Phil said, knowing he had to admit he wasn't even close to full strength. 

"Here you go, munchkin," Clint said, flipping Pippa upright.

Phil held his arms out as Clint placed Pippa on his lap. He had a hard time keeping his pooling tears at bay as Pippa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. 

"You turning me in for a new model, mini-Legolas?" Tony asked, stepping into the communal sitting room. 

"Never," Pippa said, holding her arms out to Tony. 

Tony bent over and kissed the top of her head. "So, what's the new plan?"

"What new plan, Uncle Tony?" 

"I guess we could leave your poppy home, but I think he'd be sad," Tony said. 

"He doesn't have a costume and he can't..." Pippa said pointing discreetly at Phil's legs. 

"I don't have to go," Phil said. 

"Agent, you are the biggest geek in this tower and that's saying a lot, of course you have to go," Tony said. 

"But, what are we going to do?" Pippa asked. 

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?" Tony asked. 

"Science?" Pippa asked. 

"So close," Tony said. 

"Halloween science," Pippa said, clapping her hands. 

"Check it out," Tony said, pulling out a Stark Phone. 

Phil stared at what must have started out as electric cart turned into an AP controlled Dalek. 

"It's perfect," Pippa said, running circles around it. 

Phil felt Clint's hand on the back of his neck and looked up into his husband's smiling face. 

"I never thought I'd have this," Clint said. 

"I'm sorry," Phil said. 

"Don't," Clint said, "this is all on Fury." 

"I missed so much," Phil said, as Clint sat on the arm of his chair and took his hand.

"Today we get our second chance," Clint said.


End file.
